A Mother's Instinct
by miradeathnote
Summary: Lovino and his beloved little brother Feliciano were one day thrown into a Orphanage without questions answered. Why were they there? What did she mean by "His fault"? WARNING: Violence, Language, and human names will be used. I DO NOT OWN HETALIA! *Note: Project is temporarely closed until further notice*
1. Prologue

A Mother's Instinct

Written by: Miradeathnote

Prologue

When he was born I couldn't believe that **thing** came from her womb. He was wrinkly, ugly, and had **red hair**. He looked like that stupid Italian woman! Nothing like his father! It was disgraceful!

What's worse is then two years later she gave birth **again**, only this time to yet another red headed child. However he looked a bit like his father, but it still disgusted me. I'm glad that woman died. I'm glad he came to me for help. I'm glad he married me. I'm glad he did everything for **me**.

What I didn't like were those two Italian boys. They ran around, screaming for hours on end! They broke things (my favorite vase included)! What's worse is now they are **mine.** I have to take care of the children that belonged to the woman who gave birth to them! Who stole my man away from me! Stupid witch!

Sadly she gave them the most Italian names **ever**. There names are Lovino and Feliciano Vargas. **Her **last name. Not mine. **HERS**!

IT DISGUSTS ME TO LOOK AT THEM! Their stupid laughing faces! Their stupid dancing, singing, and so called art! And those damn curls! She had those damn curls too!

I try to cut them., but every single time, the next day, it'll be right back on their tiny heads. I hate them with all my heart. It's because of them he came back. It's because of them he argued with me. It's because of that **one little boy** he died.


	2. Chapter 1

A Mother's Instinct

Written by: Miradeathnote

Chapter 1

"Where are we going?" Feliciano asks, glancing out the front window. Our mom just keeps driving silently, not answering again. My brother has been asking this question the whole time we've been on the road. My curiosity keeps growing and growing, ready to burst at any moment.

It started this morning. Mom woke us up for the first time. All she said was, "Pack up. We're going on a trip." So my brother and I pack our book bags with a day worth of cloths. Usually on mom's surprise "trips" we end up going with one of her new boyfriends. But when we got to the car this time, no one else was in the car.

So here we are. My brother asking questions, mom staying silent, and me getting more irritated by the second.

"Answer him please!" I finally snap. She slams on the breaks. Feliciano and I hold our breaths. She slowly turns in her seat to glare at us. "Shut. Up."

She starts up the car again, and this time we both stay quiet.

When we arrive at the first building we see after hours of traveling, does Feliciano say anything.

"Is this a hotel?"

"No," she answers, getting out of the car. She gestures for us to follow. When we get out of the car I notice a sign a little ahead of us.

_Mixon's Orphanage, we give the poor boys a home!_

She took us to an orphanage! She was turning us in! She was getting rid of us!

I whip myself around, grabbing my brother's wrist. I start to walk him to the car, when she finally says something.

"Get over here. You do not belong to me anymore!"

My brother turns wide eyed at her, tears in his eyes. Confusion was painted perfectly on his face. That's when she grabs me by the ear, and Feliciano by the arm. She drags us up ten cement stairs, and shoves us into the gloomy building.

No matter how much we struggled, we could not wrestle out of her grasp. My brother desperately cries out,

"Let me go! Please! I lo-"

Our mom then throws him on the floor. He starts to cry. I bite her hand quick, earning a small victory of a pained yelp. I run over to my brother, and stood behind him protectively. Her eyes seem to darken watching my brother cry his poor heart out. She glowers at him.

Then she snarls, "I hate you."

I am not surprised. However I must ask the question for my brother. Plus it has haunted me for a while now.

"Why?" She then moves her gaze to me, and glares even fiercer. She looks like she is willing to kill us here and now.

Instead she just turns and heads for the door. When she's at the door she pauses.

"I hate you the most, Lovino." Then she slams the door behind her.


End file.
